Murder Among Friends
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: I know the original name I put was Famous YouTubers GMOD Murder, but the new name sounded better to me, so oh well, and I couldn't list ALL of the people so I decided to no even list anyone. Rated M due to my paranoia and language.


**Hi ChaoticMathFreak here again, and I know IOU all completed stories but I just have this eerie feeling that my purpose for FanFiction is to not upload stories, but to help others with ideas to upload on their stories (I know, sounds either sarcastic, hypocritical, or millions of other of possibilities, but whatever). That and after seeing only so few stories that have my favorite YouTuber, I just thought, since most of these YouTubers have actually played GMOD's Murder, well, why not? I know that I cannot fit ALL YouTuber names on the selection, so do not think it's only those four, because all these YouTubers plus myself will be in a Murder server but like Inception it's only a dream but seems so real. So here's everyone: PewDiePie, SmoshIan, SmoshAnthony, Tobuscus, CaptainSparklez, Syndicate, SeaNanners, Markiplier, Cryaotic, Gassy Mexican, CinnamonToastKen, Chilled Chaos, Sp00n, MagnaMinx, Yamimash, AllShamNoWow, LordMinion777, muyskerm, Zombiemold, Mr. Sark, ChaoticMathFreak, AGunner, Kanime Shiki and KUmonsterSH.**

**AN: One Disclaimer to rule them all (so I do not have to repeat this every single freaking chapter, cause everyone hates seeing it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMOD nor any of these Awesome YouTubers. If I owned GMOD (because owning people is sick in the head type of thing) it would have probably stopped functioning properly 30 seconds after it was released.**

**PewDiePie's POV**

I had just finish up playing Outlast and needed to play a game that wasn't so scary, I wanted to play online, but not with other people, just some friends and me. Who should I call up first? Oh, how about Cry? Okay call him up, maybe some other people too. Now what game? Well, I'll call up Cry and see what game he wants to play.

**3rd Person POV**

As PewDiePie was going to call up Cry, he was recieving a phone call on Steam: IT WAS CRY. PewDie answered. "Hey Cry, I just finish playing Outlast, so what game would you want to play?"

Cry answered, "How about some GMOD?"

PewDiePie answered, "Okay, but what game-mode?"

Cry answered, "How about Prop Hunt?"

PewDie sighed, "No thanks, want to play something else instead?"

Cry stayed silent for a minute, then replied, "Okay but how about Murder?"

PewDiePie has heard of Murder, but has never played it before. He always wanted to try but out there somewhere was someone who was really good, but only has just surfaced so a new power source and who was it anyways? PewDiePie said, "Okay, but do you know who that person is that is really good? Rumored that he cannot be beaten, but that seems like a bunch of shit, doesn't it?"

Cry shook his head, but had a theory on who, "No but have you been sent any new friend invite from some people?"

PewDie answered, "Well, yeah but I am always getting sent friend requests though."

Cry sighed, "Hmmm, well, let's call some other people and find a server with no one on."

PewDie nodded, "Who are you going to call up as well, Cry?"

"How about Ken and MinX?"

PewDie nodded, "Okay, I'll also call up Smosh Ian and Anthony."

"Alright," Cry answered, "and I'll also call up Markiplier and see if he has any friends to invite."

PewDie grinned as he called up Smosh Ian and Smosh Anthony, "I guess this will be a battle of the YouTubers?"

Cry replied, "Yea" as he called up Markiplier who was also talking to muyskerm, LordMinion777 and Zombie.

"Heeeeyyyyy what's up Cry?" Markiplier's voice came over.

"Nothing much other than that PewDie and I thought that we should have a Murder battle of the ages." Cry responded.

Markiplier replied, "Okay, mind if Bob, Wade and Zombie join?"

PewDie said, "Sure might as well." Right when Smosh Ian, Smosh Anthony, MagnaMinx, CinnamonToastKen and Syndicate, who MagnaMinx called, joined the conversation.

"Hey PewDie," MangaMinx said, "what's up?"

"One sec," Mark replied, "I'm calling up Toby, cause maybe he knows a server that isn't occupied and that could hold all of us."

"Alright," PewDie said. By this time CinnamonToastKen called up SeaNanners, who called up CaptainSparklez, Gassy Mexican, Chilled Chaos, and Sp00n. **(AN: So PewDiePie, SmoshIan, SmoshAnthony, Toby, CaptainSparklez, Syndicate, SeaNanners, Markiplier, Cryaotic, Gassy Mexican, CinnamonToastKen, Chilled Chaos, Sp00n, MagnaMinx, LordMinion777, buyskerm, and Zombiemold are in the convo.)**

"Wait a minute," Markiplier said, "I'm calling up Yamimash."

Right on que, SeaNanners laughter comes on, "Okay, I'm calling AllShamNoWow."

PewDie and Cry, the two in the convo the longest sighed, bothing thinking the same thing 'this is going to be a long day.'

"Okay now that everyone's here, let's find a murder server that's preferably unoccupied and has room for us all." Markiplier replied.

They looked for a minute until they came across one with up to 24 people limit in it (so they all could play), bu the problem is, is that only one other person was in that server, "Hey," Cry's voice went through the chat, "I found one that we could use, but there's a slight problem."

PewDie asked, "What's that?"

"There's someone else there," Cry responded.

PewDie said, "There's other people there?"

Cry responded, "No, person, not people just person, one person."

SeaNanners laughed, "What's one person doing all alone on a Murder server?"

"Should we ask?" CinnamonToastKen said.

"No way," Smosh Ian stated, with Smosh Anthony finishing, "He'll leave eventually."

"Yeah, but how long is eventually?" MagnMinx, Yamimash and Sp00n said.

CaptainSparklez said, "Should someone ask because no other server is open and this looks like our only option."

Syndicate scowled, "No, he'll leave eventually."

"Are you sure?" LordMinion777 asked.

"He might not, because he's been there for a few minutes now" muyskerm said.

"Hold on, hold on, I'll ask," SeaNanners said, "wait here so I can see if we can use this server." **(AN: So SeaNanners has joined the server.)**

**SeaNanners POV**

**Loading Map: Clue.**

**[You are a Bystander with a secret weapon There is a murderer on the loose Find him and kill him]**

"Hey you guys won't believe this." I said. As I knew my objective, but rumors are that he learned them from me, so I should be able to beat him. All I have to do is find him and shoot.

**"WHAT?!" **everyone but SeaNanners asked.

"You all know that guy that is really good at Murder?" I replied. Going from the Attic where I spawned to go down the stairs to see if he was there.

**"Yea?" **everyone asked again, wanting to know, even if a few have already did the math.

"Well, he's on this server, he just made it and knew about the whole YouTuber thing, so he decided to bail us out so we can play, but he does have one condition." I replied. I just found him only for him to go through one of those tunnels, on the second floor above the main hall way. I guess I'll have to follow him through.

**"What's that?" **everyone wanted to know.

"Perhaps, I should tell you," a mysterious voice that came over. From everyone that was listening, it was a young man but not too young like a 12 year old, but older like a late teenager's, sprinting through the water. Unbeknownst to SeaNanners, to be hiding right around the corner with knife out, ready to kill him.

"Can you hear me? Because it would be nice if you let us on and got off." PewDiePie said.

"Uhh, PewDiePie, he cannot hear you, because he's not connected to the chat." I replied. Running into the water, gun out, ready to shoot.

"Yes, SeaNanners, tell PewDiePie that I'm not connected. I can hear from you, SeaNanners and from everyone through your link, but not from the rest of group trying to tell me to get off, and tell them to join, I just created this server so you cannot cheat and automatically set someone as the Murderer for 10 rounds in a row, like you did to Goldy." Again, only known to the mysterious person, his heart-beat racing, granted he liked being the Murderer but it got his heart racing that it could have mistaken for a heart attack, readying the Knife for the kill.

"*Laughing* Oh come on, did you see that episode?" Iasked, he finished crossing the water, but I didn't hear the footsteps anymore meaning the Murderer has stopped and is waiting, so I readied the gun for the shot.

"*Smirking* Oh yes I did, along with several more of yours Adam. Like Epic Shootout." The mysterious person said, the Knife already for the kill.

"*Laughing* Oh that was a good one, especially the first 20 seconds with CaptainSparklez against Mr. Sark." I replied, but on the inside was waiting for the inevitable death of either of us. Only one of us will make it out of this alive. "By the way, I'm calling Mr. Sark to join too." As I dialed up Mr. Sark to join. "Oh and who are you, by the way?" I asked. Unbeknownst to the two armed people, they were on opposite sides of the wall, waiting for to other to turn around first to kill via gun or knife.

"Oh me? Well, if you checked it says I'm ChaoticMathFreak, no Cry, not ChaoticManki, but ChaoticMathFreak." The mysterious person now known as ChaoticMathFreak said.

"Alright, but you know my name, it would be at least fair if I know yours." I asked.

**"So do we, want to know what your name is." **Is what SeaNanners heard from the rest of the group.

"My name," ChaoticMathFreak said, creeping slowly towards the corner, "...is..." he said, readying the knife for the killing blow, "...Joshua." Right when SeaNanners shot at him, only to miss, and ChaoticMathFreak stabbed him, ending the round.

**[The Murderer Wins! He was ChaoticMathFreak.]**

"Okay, so SeaNanners, go tell the rest of them to join, I'll keep it paused, bu tell the rest to join." ChaoticMathFreak said.

I told the rest of them to join and after slight hesitation, they all joined.

**AN: Okay that was chapter 1, I'll post 2 polls on my profile for who you all want as Murderer and as Armed Bystander next round, which will include ALL people listed above. So yeah, check that out and I'll prepare the next chapter of this while you all vote. And until next time, stay awesome all of y'all.**

**ChaoticMathFreak signing off.**

**Over and out.**


End file.
